Peterpan
by Queen DheVils94
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang Peterpan dan Do Kyungsoo adalah Tinkerbell. Suatu hari peterpan akan menemukan wendynya dan hidup bahagia bersama. Sedangkan tinkerbell hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Kaisoo,RnR ?


Peterpan

Author : Queen Dhevils94

Cast : - Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance,Angst,Hurt,Brothership

Leght : Drable / Oneshoot

Rate : T

Summary : Kim Jongin adalah seorang Peterpan dan Do Kyungsoo adalah Tinkerbell. Suatu hari peterpan akan menemukan wendynya dan hidup bahagia bersama. Sedangkan tinkerbell hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan YME tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Warning : BL or Yaoi,Typo,angst gagal,dll

**-oOo-**

_Aku tau ini menyakitkan,_

_Asalkan kau bahagia,aku akan menerimanya._

**-oOo-**

.

.

Author POV

Kyungsoo menatap sendu buku yang ia pegang. Sebuah buku berukuran sedang berwarna coklat gelap yang sedikit usang. Itu hanyalah sebuah buku kenangan biasa. Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo menatap sendu buku itu ? itu karena didalam buku itu tersimpan kenangan kenangan manis ia bersama seorang namja. Namja yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai. Namja yang sudah ia kenal sejak 5 tahun lamanya. Namja yang selalu mengisi hari harinya. Yang akan selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedih,yang selalu menyemangatinya saat ia putus asa. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat kenangannya dengan namja itu kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya. Ia sedang berada dibandara sekarang. Duduk seorang diri dengan memangku sebuah buku kenangan. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka buku itu. Buku kenangannya bersama Kim Jongin. Dihalaman pertama terlihat sebuah foto dirinya dan Jongin atau Kai. Dibawah foto itu tertulis

_First meet._

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap foto itu. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai. Kai yang terlihat ketakutan dan Kai yang mengatakan padanya bahwa namja itu menyayanginya.

_Flashback on _

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS. Ia habis mengantar berkas berkas penting tentang murid baru di SM Junior High School. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan menyapa beberapa teman dan hobae yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu anggota OSIS disekolahnya itu. Itu membuatkan sedikit terkenal,bukan hanya terkenal karena salah satu anggota OSIS tapi juga karena kebaikkan hatinya. Saat ingin menaiki tangga untuk ke kelasnya Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang terlihat ketakutan. Keringat membanjiri dahinya.

"Hyung,bisakah kau membantuku ? aku tersesat. Dan aku sebentar lagi akan dipanggil untuk naik ke panggung."Tanya Namja itu. Ya disekolahnya memang sedang mengadakan Pentas seni untuk menyambut murid baru.

"ah,kau murid baru ya ? kau akan tampil ? ya ampun kau tersesat sampai kesini. Ayo aku antar ke Aula."Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikutinya. Pantas saja namja itu tersesat. SM High School memiliki dua gedung sekolah yang dua duanya memiliki 4 tingkat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan namja yang ia tolong sampai di Aula.

"Terima Kasih hyung ! terima kasih !"Ucap Kai sambil membungkuk berkali kali didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan tubuh namja itu saat ia akan kembali membungkuk.

"Tak perlu seperti itu,Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo hyung."Ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo hyung ! aku Kim Jongin,hyung bisa memanggilku Kai !"Ucap Kai semangat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kai pelan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung ! aku menyayangimu !"Ucap Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Kai. Tak lama nama Kai dipanggil. Kai melepaskan pelukkannya dan pamit kepada Kyungsoo untuk segera tampil. Ternyata Kai menunjukkan bakatnya dalam menari. Kyungsoo sangat kagum dengan tarian Kai. Setelah tampil kai kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama.

_Flashback off_

Setelah pertemuan itu,Kyungsoo merasa ia ingin melindungi Kai. Ingin terus membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum. Kai bagi Kyungsoo sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tapi saat di SMA,Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada perasaannya kepada Kai. Ia tak hanya menyayangi Kai sebagai adiknya tapi juga sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo memendam perasaannya kepada Kai karena takut kai akan menjauhinya. Ia takut Kai akan menganggapnya menjijikan karena ia Gay. Hingga akhirnya ia tau bahwa yang ia pikirkan selama ini salah. Ternyata Kai juga seorang gay. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa senang karena ada kesempatan kecil untuk perasaanya. Hingga Kai memberitahukan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti jatuh kedalam lubang yang dalam.

_Flashback on_

Siang itu Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang makan bersama dirumah Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo tinggal seorang diri. Kai dengan lahap memakan masakan yang Kyungsoo buat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah makan bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo menonton film disofa bersama.

"Hyung,ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu."Ucap Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang menatap serius TV didepannya. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa Kai ?"

"Jujur saja hyung,aku adalah seorang gay."Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Terbesit perasaan senang dihatinya.

"tapi hyung,aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hanya karena aku gay,aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Aku mohon."Ucap Kai lagi kali ini ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Kai dan mengelus surai coklat Kai.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai,kau tau ? hyung juga sebenarnya gay."Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ?!"

"ne."

"Terima Kasih Hyung ! ah iya,kau tau temanku baekhyun kan hyung ?"Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum segelas jus.

"Ya hyung tau."

"Kau tau hyung…

Kai memotong perkataannya yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. "Apa sih Kai ?"Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Aku sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun."Lanjut Kai yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya jika ia tak cepat sadar.

"B-benarkah ?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Ne ! dia sangat manis hyung."

_Flashback off _

Setelah kejadian itu Kai benar benar menyatakan perasaanya kepada baekhyun. Dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit dihatinya saat Baekhyun menerima Kai untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo merasa Kai semakin hari semakin menjauh dan melupakannya. Ia lebih sering bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk menyapanya saja sangat jarang. Paling paling hanya melalui pesan singkat.

Selama itu Kyungsoo hanya menatap sendu Kai dan Baekhyun dari jauh. Hatinya semakin hari semakin sakit dan perih. Keterpurukkannya bertambah saat Kai melamar Baekhyun didepan matanya sendiri. Kai memang sudah sangat mantap untuk segera meniah dengan Baekhyun,walau mereka baru saja kuliah semester 2. Kyungsoo lagi lagi harus merasakan sakit dihatinya. Tak jarang ia menangis ditengah malam. Hatinya benar benar hancur. Ia merasa seperti tersambar petir saat harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa aid an Baekhyun akan menikah.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kai. Tapi ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke Inggris. Ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana dan hidup tenang. Ia hanya akan terus terpuruk jika terus bertemu ataupun melihat Kai dan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah meninggalkan surat didepan pintu apartement Kai. Ia tak yakin akan sanggup jika harus melihat wajah Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit melihat halaman terakhir buku yang ia pegang. Disana ada sebuah foto berukuran kecil. Dirinya bersama kai yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Kai,kau tau. Hyung sangat merindukanmu."Setetes air mata Kyungsoo menetes disusul dengan yang lainnya. "Hyung rindu saat kau akan merengek manja kepadaku saat kau kelaparan,kesulitan atau bahkan takut." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali kali menahan airmatanya yang berlomba lomba ingin keluar.

"Kai yang akan tersenyum saat aku membuatkannya bekal makan siang,Kai yang akan berteriak bahwa ia menyayangiku dan Kai yang akan memelukku jika aku sedang sedih. Kai,jaga dirimu baik baik. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya."Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tak peduli kepada orang orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena menangis.

Tak lama pemberitahuan penerbangan terdengar. Kyungsoo berdiri dan meletakkan buku kenangannya dibangku itu. Lalu menarik kopernya dan melangkah pergi. Cukup dengan memori dikepalanya saja yang akan ia ingat.

**-oOo-**

_Selamat tinggal Kai,aku tak akan melupakanmu…_

**END**

Hyaah ;;_;; jujur aku mewek sendiri pas nulis ini FF.

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan atau aneh. Aku Cuma mau nuntasin(?) ide yang ada dikepala aku doang. Soal FF yang lain au minta maaf karena ga bisa segera dilanjut karena aku lagi sakit tenggorokkan. Insya Allah aku bakal lanjutin secepatnya. Udah gitu aja,Review ya !


End file.
